


Warmth

by HiddenViolet



Series: 2020 - 12 Days of Writing [7]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Sam Vimes, M/M, Multi, Protective Havelock Vetinari, Protective Sybil Ramkin, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: When Sam gets home he's soaking wet.
Relationships: Sybil Ramkin/Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Series: 2020 - 12 Days of Writing [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of these, I'm on a roll.

When Vimes arrived home, it was nearing dawn, and he was absolutely freezing cold. His body was shivering desperately, and the thin-soled boots he favored so much were soaked through. As soon as he was through the door, Sybil was on her feet, ordering her servants to fetch dry clothes, towels, and a warm drink.

She set Vetinari to divesting her husband of his clothing and supervised the warming project. She insisted on guiding him into the bedroom where a large fire had been built up in expectation of his return. She hadn’t realized just what that return was going to entail.

She and Vetinari managed to get him into the dry clothes, although it took a lot of effort. Vimes was so cold that he didn’t have a lot of dexterity in his fingers. That made doing anything as complicated as dressing difficult. Once they had him in the right clothes, she pushed him into the bed and forced him to lay underneath the covers.

He gave a soft sigh as soon as he sank into the bed. His eyes watched her as she bustled around the room, tending to what needed to be done.

“Go and lay with Sam, Havelock. I have this all well under control. He could do with a little body warmth to get some heat back into his system. You might as well work as a heater since you’re here.”

“As you say, Sybil. Should you need any help from me, you just need to ask. Although I imagine that you have it well in hand, you usually do, especially with taking care of your husband. It seems that you would get a lot of practice from just how many times he has come home in such a state. He can hardly be trusted to look after himself.”

Vimes made a disagreeing noise, and Vetinari and Sybil hushed him at the exact same time. His belief that he could care for himself was a long-standing fiction of his. Vetinari slid into the bed alongside Vimes and cradled him close to his chest. For the first time since they had been together, Vimes didn’t protest. That only served to make Sybil more worried.

She stoked the fire up as hot as she could get it and continued to glance at her boys lying on the bed together. She was just finished with the fire when a servant arrived with Vimes’ hot cocoa. She thanked the girl and sent her to bed. It seemed these days that they were all up all night. She genuinely felt bad that her servants were being forced to wait on someone who was Night Watch. However, once she had inquired if they minded and they had told her no. That seeing their beloved lady so happy was enough.

Vimes himself didn’t bother much with the servants anyway. He had Willikans for anything that was necessary posh wise, but other than his meals, they weren’t really part of his world. So, most of their waiting happened upon Sybil during the day anyway. Most, but not all.

“Here, we are, darling. This should help to get you all warmed up. Have a nice deep drink. No, don’t try to take the mug. You’ll spill it on yourself. You drink, I’ll hold.”

Vimes sipped lightly at the warm cocoa and sighed as it began to spread through his body and warm him up some.

“Oh, darling, what happened? Even on wet nights, you don’t usually come home this soaked. You’re a supervisor. You shouldn’t hardly be out on the streets at all.”

“Suspect took off from the station, and I followed him out in the rain. He slipped into one of the gulleys used to drain rainwater and keep the city from flooding. Had to go in after him. Unfortunately, the water was even colder when it was knee-deep. I did manage to get him in the end, though. Then I had to walk back through the pouring rain with a struggling suspect. I got a bit wet.”

Vetinari huffed a soft laugh against his head and nuzzled his hair contentedly. Sybil, on the other hand, made a noise of indignation that only a true lady had the capability of making.

“Sam, you were absolutely soaked to the bone. I’ll be more surprised if you _don’t_ get sick. That water is filthy, and you shouldn’t have been anywhere near it. You are simply not to be taking those chances.”

Vimes blinked sleepily up at her. Sybil knew for a fact that he didn’t really understand her concern. He saw his work as an integral part of himself. Something that he would forever be doing. There would never come any retirement beyond his grave. He also never seemed to realize that what he was doing was likely to put him in an early one.

It upset her dearly, but she didn’t allow it to get her down. She knew that between her and Vetinari that they would find some way of keeping him alive beyond whatever date he thought was a good one to go out on. The two of them were very resourceful, and together they were an unstoppable team. Helping him with his recovery on nights like tonight was a good start.

“Never mind, darling. I know you don’t really understand. Here, finish up your cocoa, and then you can have a bit of a nap.”

“Are you going to lay down with me?” Vimes’ words were just a touch sleepy. Sybil’s expression softened immensely. It was true that her Sam could be the sweetest man in the world. It was utterly unintentional, which always made it more sincere for her. This wasn’t him trying to charm her. He genuinely wanted her to join in his nap. He could be dense as a brick, but he was honestly one of the sweetest men she had ever met in her entire life.

“As soon as I finish getting the last things to warm you up. Then I’ll lay down and help you get warmed up. Havelock is going to stay here with you, though. He can keep you company until I’m done.”

Vimes apparently found this satisfactory because he closed his eyes and rested his head on Vetinari’s chest. Vetinari’s face was just the slightest bit fond. An expression that he only ever had when he was alone with Sybil and Vimes. However, it was undeniable that he adored these individuals. Even if one of them acted as though he had a death wish.

Vimes’ eyes began to close, and Vetinari knew that it was only a matter of minutes before he would be sound asleep on his chest. Not having seen that, Sybil kept to her promise. However, they both knew that she would. She would never turn down a chance to lay with her husband. Even if it was nearing morning and she would be required to get up and feed her dragons soon.

Just as Vetinari believed, Vimes’ eyes closed, and he drifted gently into sleep. He listened to the soft, even breathing and waited. Sybil returned a few minutes later, carrying a hot water bottle. She smiled at the sight the two of them made together.

Sybil handed Vetinari the hot water bottle, and he slipped it under the covers and pressed it between Vimes’ thighs. Vimes gave a soft moan as he did this and opened his eyes just a little.

“Mm, dirty. You’re supposed to wait until I’m awake to molest me. Shouldn’t be slipping things between my legs when I’m resting. You should know better, Vetinari.”

“Sam!” Sybil scolded gently. “You know for a fact that’s not what he’s doing. Leave him alone. The hot water will help warm you up and between the thighs is the best spot for it. You leave that there and make sure it stays there. When it gets cold, I can go and refill it. Hopefully, by that point, you won’t need it, but it never hurts to be prepared.”

“Sybil is correct. Between the legs is the correct place to get you warmed up as fast as possible. You should heed your wife’s words more often, Commander Vimes.” Vetinari’s words held a distinct teasing tone.

Sybil took the chance to slid in behind Vimes and press up against his back. She tangled her legs with his feet and pressed him tightly against her. Vetinari assisted by moving forward so that Vimes was squished between them.

“I like it. Feels nice down there to have some warmth. It’s awful when that sensitive area starts to feel the outdoor nip. I do try to be careful, Sybil. I really do. Sometimes, however, the spirit of the chase and the copper instincts kick in, and I just can’t help myself. Really, I do try, though.”

“We know you do, and that is enough for us. Eventually, I am going to make you retire, even if I have to do it myself. Until that point, we will continue on as we having. Caring for you when you can’t do it yourself and making sure you are able to do what you were born to do.”

Vimes cracked a real smile for the first time that night. Possibly that week. His smiles were rarer than flawless diamonds and much harder to draw out. They only occurred in the most private of moments. When it was just the three of them surrounded by nothing but their bedroom. A place where he didn’t have to be Commander Vimes, or Duke of Ankh, or even lord of the house. Here, he was only Sam, husband, and lover.

Sybil held him tightly and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. Between her and Vetinari, they had managed to get every part of him surrounded. He would be unable to escape until one of them allowed them to. It was almost enough for Sybil to consider ignoring propriety and keeping him in bed very late in the day. She could simply force him to remain there until she felt like he had received the proper amount of rest.

However, she knew that she would never do that. When she had married Vimes, she knew that she was taking the good and the bad. She would never want to change who he was at his core because that was the man she had fallen in love with. Sybil knew that Vetinari had similar thoughts. This gorgeous man who had brought so much into their lives was perfect exactly the way he was, and he didn’t need to change.

Now, however, she was just going to enjoy the few minutes of peace. She could feel that Vimes was beginning to get warmed up. He was shivering less and leaning more and more into their warmth. He gave a single soft yawn and slipped back into sleep.

As much as Sybil would’ve liked to stay awake to watch her husband and enjoy the moment, it wasn’t feasible. She felt her eyes grow heavier and heavier and eventually, a moment where she thought she would just rest them, had her closing them. It only took a minute, and she had slipped off into sleep.

That left only Vetinari in his silent vigil. He looked over the two most important people in his life and wondered what he would do if he ever lost one of them. Vimes had regular brushes with death but seemed to always bounce back. However, eventually, one way or another, he would run out of time. Sybil, too, would eventually find her end, peacefully, hopefully.

Vetinari gave an exasperated huff at his thoughts and set them aside. There was no point in dwelling on the future when he was lying in a warm bed with his lovers. Those thoughts could plague him later. For now, he was determined to enjoy this moment with just the three of them. He would do anything for these two, and he was sure as hell willing to relax. The city could mind itself for a little while. Vetinari was taking a break.

He moved even closer to the two of them and pressed a firm thigh between Vimes’. Vimes allowed it without waking, and satisfied that he was as close as possible without crawling inside of Vimes, Vetinari closed his eyes as well. Even the ruler of the city needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or Kudos if you liked it.


End file.
